Bittersweet Evenings
by Akiyotame
Summary: A NicoMaki disfuctional relationship AU One-shot request.


Maki rushed down the stairs and reached for her hospital coat to slip into before leaving the home. She took a step into the kitchen where a small girl wearing an apron stood. The woman was near the stove, most likely preparing breakfast for herself.

"I'm heading out, Nico," Maki announced.

"Yeah, good luck at work..." Nico kept her eyes on the breakfast she was making.

Maki looked down at the table that had only one empty plate on it. She frowned, "You could have made me some too you know..."

"You never have time to finish it, I can't eat for the both of us," Nico replied.

"Look, I'm sorry they moved me to morning shift, I can't control that," Maki raised her voice.

"You're never here for dinner either! You're gone from morning to midnight every day!" Nico argued back to match Maki's voice intensity.

Maki clicked her tongue, "Who do you think pays for everything you have?"

"Just go to work already, I'll leave dinner in the fridge as usual..." Nico focused her attention back to the breakfast that was now starting to char. She reached for her plate and plopped the food onto it. She grabbed a fork and sat down to eat, "It's bitter..."

Maki sighed and grabbed her purse before leaving, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, whatever..." Nico chewed on her food and turned on the TV.

The day passed by slowly as Nico did her usual housework. By the time she was done cleaning and cooking, it was already 5 in the evening. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and made her way upstairs to shower and get dressed.

She walked back down the stairs wearing a long black dress and light makeup on her face. She skipped over to the kitchen to grab her purse before making her way to the foyer. She put on some high heels and left the home.

The cab came to a stop and Nico took a step out to stand in front of what looked like a bar of some sort. She stepped inside and was instantly welcomed by the crowd,

"Nico is here!"

"Welcome back, Nico!"

"Looking forward to the performance tonight, Nico!"

She bowed to everyone that greeted her and made her way to the stage where a small jazz band was waiting for her, "Hey boys, let's give them a good show tonight."

They nodded in response and started to play jazz music, Nico took a hold of the microphone that she had grown familiar with for the past few months and began to sing. Her voice was hypnotic and perfect for the tone of the music being played. It was bittersweet and Nico sang from her heart the feelings towards Maki she had held back.

Drinks were bought for Nico after each song, but she refused to drink unless it was handed to her by a bartender or band member. The night rolled on until 10 in the evening and Nico started packing up for home.

"Leaving already?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, my wife will worry about me," Nico replied.

"You must have a great wife," he stated.

Nico put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm a lucky girl..." she packed the payment for her performance into her purse and made her way out of the bar. She doesn't get paid much, it's rather miniscule compared to what Maki brought home. However, it was her own money and she enjoyed earning it by doing something she loved.

She whistled for a cab and was on her way home.

It came to a stop 15 minutes later and she got out of the cab, "Here, keep the change."

The cab driver tipped his hat and sped off. Nico sighed and inserted the key into the handle. She twisted the knob and pushed herself into the home.

"Where have you been?" a voice called out and caused Nico to jump in fear. Maki was home, much earlier than usual.

Nico tried to remain calm, "M-Maki? What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to surprise you, where have you been? Why are you wearing that?" Maki stepped forward and Nico stepped back.

"I-I was out with some friends," Nico made up an excuse.

"Your breath smells like alcohol, your friends don't drink... and I smell smoke, I'm pretty sure none of them smoke either," Maki stepped closer until Nico was up against the door, "You were out at a bar weren't you?"

"O-Okay fine! Yeah I was out at a bar!" Nico yelled.

Maki grabbed onto Nico's shoulders, "You aren't cheating on me, are you?!"

"O-oww, Maki stop! You're hurting me!" Nico struggled to get out of Maki's grasp. Her shoulders began to ache.

"Nico! No one dresses this nicely to go to a bar unless they were looking to bring someone home for the night!" Maki shook Nico aggressively as she yelled.

"Let go of me Maki!" Nico slapped her wife across the face and felt herself get released from the grip. She quickly ran up the stairs and into their room to lock the door.

Maki stormed up the stairs after Nico and banged on the door, "Nico! Open the door!"

"No! Not until you're calm!" she yelled back.

"I am calm!" Maki continued to bang on the door.

"No you aren't! Stop it or you'll hurt your hand!" she couldn't stand the banging anymore and pulled the door open. The bottom of Maki's fist smashed against her nose and she fell back.

"Nico?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Maki rushed over to help her up, "Y-You're bleeding, just stay still!"

Nico shook her head to clear her daze and brought her hand up to touch her now swollen nose. Blood trickled down her fingers and Maki appeared in her sights to apply first aid.

Maki helped her sit up and Nico shook her head, "Ahh... that hurt..."

Maki wrapped her arms around Nico and squeezed tightly, "Nico, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Nico sighed and pat the crying girl's head, "It's okay, Maki..."

She shook her head wildly, "No! It's not okay, I hurt you!" Nico remained silent and listened to Maki's crying until it settled down.

"I was out singing..." Nico whispered.

Maki wiped her eyes, "What?"

Nico pushed them apart gently, "I'm dressed this way because I perform at a bar every week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maki held Nico's hands.

Nico sighed, "Because if I did, you would have said something to stop me from doing it..."

Maki raised a brow, "W-what?"

"You would have said, 'Why are you wasting your time with music, isn't the money I'm making good enough for us?'" she mimicked Maki's voice.

"I wouldn't hav-"

"You've done it to me before. You know I love to sing, but you always kept me at home ever since we moved out here... it's boring staying home alone..." Nico frowned.

"I... I'm so sorry, Nico..." Maki muttered.

Nico got up to change, "Yeah... I know you are, you always are."

Maki wanted to say something back, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Nico returned in sleepwear after a few minutes and walked past Maki towards their bed.

"Don't you want to eat dinner?" Maki asked softly.

"I already ate before I left the house," Nico replied.

Maki looked down and frowned. She left to go change into her own sleepwear and slipped into bed next to Nico. She didn't know what to do in this situation and remained silent. Maki traced her hands along Nico's body and kissed the back of her neck.

Nico grabbed a hold of Maki's hands and pushed them down onto the bed, "Not tonight, Maki..."

Nico's words sent pain into Maki's heart and all she could do was stare at the small woman's back. She wrapped her arm around the tiny waist, "I love you, Nico..."

Silence filled the room,

"... I love you too, Maki..."


End file.
